Maturation of the central nervous system (“CNS”), including the brain and eyes, is a key developmental area for the fetus and newborn. Accordingly, it is imperative that sufficient nutrition is provided in utero and after birth such that maturation may occur.
Infant formulas are commonly used today to provide a supplemental or sole source of nutrition early in life to both preterm and term infants. These formulas typically contain protein, carbohydrate, fat, vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients, and are commercially available as powders, ready-to-feed liquids, and liquid concentrates. Many infant formulas provide a quality alternative to human milk, as not all infants can receive human milk.